The embodiment relates to a touch panel and a touch device with the same.
Recently, a touch panel, which performs an input function through the touch of an image displayed on a touch device by an input device such as a stylus pen or a hand, has been applied to various electronic appliances.
The touch panel may be mainly classified into a resistive touch panel and a capacitive touch panel. In the resistive touch panel, the position of the touch point is detected by detecting the variation of resistance according to the connection between electrodes when pressure is applied to an input device. In the capacitive touch panel, the position of the touch point is detected by detecting the variation in capacitance when a finger of the user is touched on the capacitive touch panel between electrodes. When taking of the convenience of a fabrication scheme and a sensing power, recently, the capacitive touch panel has been spotlighted in a small-model touch panel.
Indium tin oxide (ITO), which has been most extensively used as a transparent electrode of the touch panel, has high cost and is easily subject to physical damage due to the bending or the flection of a substrate, so that the characteristic of the ITO for the electrode part is deteriorated. Accordingly, the ITO is not suitable for a flexible device. Further, when the ITO is applied to a touch panel having a large size, a problem occurs due to high resistance.